bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sora Kuroi
"Despair and hope wear the same face" - Lollerzpop Appearance Personality History Synopsis Powers & Abilities Shunpo Master: Sora is probably best known for his usage of Shunpo. He is still easily one of the most proficient users of this skill in all of Soul Society. *'Kuroi Senko': (暗いフラッシュ, dark flash) a special Shunpo technique where one moves to their opponent's back, directly attacking and sealing one's "Saketsu" and "Hakusui" (The Saketsu (??, Binding Chain) on a Shinigami is just as important as the Inga no Kusari is on an plus. While there is no chain per se connected to a Shinigami, the area where the Inga no Kusari was originally is still just as important as when the Shinigami was a simple soul. *'Utsusemi' (空蝉; Cicada, referencing their molting): It allows for a movement at great speed, leaving an afterimage behind. *'Kido Master': Sora has displayed his knowledge of high level Kido spells, able to cast several in quick succession without the incantation and with almost no effort and still possessing formidable power. He has been shown to use spells up to level 90 and possesses advanced knowledge of Kido application and consistency. He can use low-level spells with devastating effects, as well as a counter to attacks. He even uses a low-level lightning spell while battling with his brother. Enhanced Durability: While not having the most imposing appearance compared to other Shinigamis like his brother, Sora has shown to be a very resilient fighter. During his fight against Shirō, despite gaining several major injuries, Sora was still able to continue fighting effectively and even ignored his wounds to the point that he seemed unfazed by them. At the end of the fight, he was still able to perform an impressive Flash Step to leave. During his fight with the Shirō, Sora's durability proved great enough for him to willingly damage himself to escape from his enemy's possession attack and continued to fight as if he was unaffected. Hakuda Combatant: While used less often, Sora has shown a highly proficient skill in this area. Lin's Execution, Sora was effortlessly knock out a Captains stealthily with a single strike each. Master Tactician: Sora is a highly perceptive fighter, being able to almost immediately determine an opponent's attack patterns and weaknesses. He is also a crafty tactician, as demonstrated from how effectively he uses his Kido to confuse his opponents. He can discern the motives and abilities of his opponents and effectively uses his knowledge to end the battle in his favor. Vast Spiritual Power: When his sealed has been opened he release a absolutely monstrous vast Spiritual Pressure, His spiritual energy has been shown to be powerful enough to affect entire areas to the point of disrupting energy attacks from enemies, and cause others from seemingly miles away to enter a state of paralysis and confusion. His spiritual pressure is so great it can be felt from a great distance and it has the tendency to make people perspire in fear. *'Shockwave': He has also demonstrated enough control to focus and unleash his spiritual pressure in the form of a powerful shockwave. When using both hands, his shockwave can cause a huge radius of destruction. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Sora is implied to be a powerful combatant, He relies mainly on swordplay, and thus would be considered a swordsmanship specialist, That he learn from his brother Shirō when they're was still young. Sora's old techniques Nitōryū: These are the attacks he uses with his two zanpakutō. Nitōryū was Sora's original fighting style when he began to learn how to fight with this style that Shirō teach him. *'Dai Gekken' (大撃剣, Great Fencing Sword): Sora carves his two zanpakutō and hit the opponent with it. *'Nigiri' (弐斬り, Double Slash): A stance where two swords are held parallel so that the tips are pointing to his right or left side, this move is like a pre-requirement to perform: Tourou, Outourou, Hirameki, Samon and Maguma. :*'Tōrō' (登楼, Climbing a Tower): Two air-based projectile slashes are sent upwards while jumping as Sora swings his swords in an upward motion. :*'Ōtōrō'(応登楼, Reply Climbing a Tower): Two air-based projectile slashes are sent downwards while falling as Zoro swings his swords downwards, with the gravity complimenting the force of the attack. :*'Hirameki' (閃, Flash): Two air-based projectiles are sent forward after swinging both swords from the left or right side. :*'Samon' (砂紋, Sand Drawing): Two air-based projectiles are sent diagonally down and to the left or right after swinging both swords from the left or right. :*'Maguma' (魔熊, Demon Bear): A simple downward pound into the opponent with both swords. *'Nana-Jū-Ni Pound Hō' (七十二煩悩(ポンド)鳳, Phoenix of the 72 Earthly Desires (Kanji) 72 Pound Phoenix/Cannon (Furigana)): Same principle as the 36 Pound Cannon. Holding his two swords horizontally above the shoulder, and then performs a circular swing that launches two air compressed projectiles spiraling towards the target instead of one, making it twice as powerful. *'Rashōmon' (二刀流 ｢''Castle Gate''): A dual sword drawing technique so powerful that it can split large obstacles in half. *'Sai Kuru' (犀回, Circling Rhino): Sora holds his swords in front of him pointing up, like rhinoceros horns, and spins quickly. *'Taka Nami' (鷹波, Hawk Wave): While airborne, creates a powerful gust of wind to knock opponents over. Sora Special Technique': Sora's techniques when he was young. Kazekage no Kizu (Wind Shadow Scar): Sora learn this special technique that can kill 100 hollows with one strike. This attack is accomplished by finding the rift, or scar, between the him and the opposing opponent. Once the wind shadow scar is found, the wielder can swing the sword into the scar, which releases a powerful reiatsu wave that has the strength to kill 100 lives in one strike of the sword. Sora learn this attack accidentally. Bakuryuha (Backlash Wave): Sora's ultimate when he was young. This only works on foes with a large amount of reiatsu. Uses the Kazekage no Kizu to return the attack, magnified hundreds of times. With this movement of the sword, he forms enormous charging twisters that sucks the foes reiatsu into the Wind Shadow Scar and forces it to flow backwards. The Darkness, Wind, and the power twist together into a vortex, pushing it backwards and the enemy is attacked in its own reiatsu and Sora's sword might combined. But to use it, he must see where to cut the Shirō's aura and have strong enough reiatsu himself to overpower his foes. Sora first used the ability in his battle with Shirō being hollowfied whom he killed using it. And after that he loose in consciousness and the wooden sword that Shirō's gave is broken, because of that powerful attack and promise to himself that he will never use this technique again. Element Techniques When he was 10 years old this are the techniques that he usually use in battles. After he discovered that he had the ability to control the elements. He decided to make some techniques, but when he's become the Captain of 1st Division. He did not use this anymore. This are example of his techniques: 'Sora's Water Techniques' *'Mizunaru Ry'ū': Sora uses the water element and sends a water dragon out. *'Hyōnaru Ry'ū': Sora uses the water element and sends an ice dragon out. *'Steam Mist': Sora turns the water element into steam obscuring his opponents vision. *'Mizu Kugutsu' (Water Puppet) is a defensive skill. Water from Sora takes the form of him, deceiving the opponent and giving its wielder time to escape an attack or attack an opponent from behind. *'Hyapon Geki': This technique consists of hundreds of quick straight-forward stabbing blows, used to stop bo-staff strikes. *'Zettai Reido' (Absolute Zero): Sora lowers the temperature of the his wooden sword to Absolute Zero: the lowest attainable temperature (0°Kelvin). This makes the wooden sword freeze and appear more jagged/solid, and anything that it comes in contact with freezes immediately. *'Icicle Dragon': Similar to water dragon, however this time he send out an icicle dragon - which is more powerful. *'Tsurara Mai' (Icicle Dance) Sora is able to use the water beneath the ground to form icicles that spring up from the ground. Maybe used as a defensive or offensive move. And this can also causes a large number of small icicles to fly up from the ground, and the water in the atmosphere will cause these to produce more icicles that will rain down on the ground below. *'''Tsuranaru' 'Ry'ū' (Icicle-formed Dragon) is an attack that Sora came up with by combining Tsurara Mai and Mizunaru Ry'ū. In his battle against Shirō when he was starting to hollowficate, there are icicles jutting out from the ground because of Sora's Tsurara Mai and Shirō's Cero. Sora stood near the icicles, and called on the four corners he does when he is about to use Mizunaru Hebi. Instead of slashing the sphere of water that formed out of the four smaller spheres, he stabbed his woorden sword into the ground, then called forth a snake from the icicles. Unlike the Mizunaru Hebi which is made of liquid water, the Tsuranaru Hebi is made of ice, with icicles sticking out all over its body. '''Sora's Wind Techniques *'Kamaitachi' (鎌鼬, Wind Cutter): Kamaitachi is a technique wherein Sora focuses wind into a blade-like form that cuts anything in its path. *'Hayate' (疾風, Swift Wind): Hayate utilizes wind to deliver several slashing/cutting strikes. *'Kazadama' (風魂, Wind Spirit): Sora's wind spirit manifests itself and transforms into a ball that has been described as being made of "solid" wind. This ball, when hurled at an opponent, delivers a considerable amount of damage. *'Kazamori' (Wind Shield): Sora's wind spirit manifests itself creates a shield of wind to protect itself and Sora. 'Sora's Lightning Techniques' *Raikiri (雷切 , Lightning Cutter) Raikiri is an enhanced form of the Chidori with the same effects and drawbacks, but more concentrated. Because the Chidori is already powerful on its own, the Lightning Cutter requires better reiatsu control, which is exemplified in its appearance. The Chidori appears as simply a mass of white electrical chakra in the user's hand, while the Lightning Cutter is more focused and blue. *Chidori (千鳥, One thousand birds) This technique channels a large amount of lightning to Sora's hand. The high concentration of electricity produces a sound reminiscent of many birds chirping, hence the name. Once the technique is completed, the user charges forward and thrusts the Chidori into the target. This produces heavy amounts of damage that is usually fatal. This technique is classified as an assassination technique because of the speed at which it is performed, despite the loud noise it produces. 'Sora's Fire Techniques' Karura: Sora's breathe a long stream of hot fire, which is form into a flaming dragon. Haisekishō(灰積焼, Ash Pile Burning): Sora spews a stream of Reiatsu-altered gun-powdered ash from his mouth, which surrounds the region. As the gunpowder it's composed entirely of ash, it stays in the air around the victim like a cloud. After surrounding the enemy with the ash, Sora can ignite it with a flint placed on their teeth beforehand to create a spark, resulting in a violent explosion, burning the enemy. However, Sora needs a keen senses to read the air currents, the insight to read the movements of the enemy, the tactical experience to not also enfold one's allies in the flames, and careful attention for the timing of the ignition. Dai Endan (大炎弾, Big Flame Bullet): Sora fills his mouth cavity with oil, created inside the body with flame. This oil is then spit out and at the same time ignited, which creates a giant flame, equivalent to ten-odd Flame Bullets. This flame can completely cut off the front escape route of an enemy cornered in a hallway or room, or it can thoroughly burn each respective escape route. Sora use this to escape from the enemy. Karyū Endan (火龍炎弾, Fire Dragon Flame Bullet): Sora's use this, which are then manipulated into a genuine-looking dragon.The spat out flames are divided to launch a left side, right side, and frontal assault in all three directions at once, turning the enemy into ash in a matter of seconds. Ryūka no Jutsu (龍火の術, Dragon Fire Technique): Sora breathes fire along a cord or any other type of long object, which rush forward in straight line catching the enemy on fire. The flames are meant to target, and assault the enemy's upper body just like a projectile weapon. Keshi Makuga Hara (消し幕が原, Exploding Flame Crater): Sora use this technique after he cracks the earth, making a crater in which the enemy falls. He ignites the crater to boil it to a high temperature to cause the crater to explode, killing the enemy. Karyūdan (火龍弾, Fire Dragon Missile): Sore use this technique to conjunction with Spirit of Earth's Earth Dragon Bullet to ignite the mudballs fired by the latter technique, making it more devastating. Jakō Ryūdōin (Fire Tiger Explosion): Sora's summons a tiger made of flames, doing massive damage to the opponent and also has an ability to attach to the opponent and explode with much impact. This technique is somewhat similar to a paper bomb that Sora's favorite technique when he was 4 yrs. old, but much stronger. It is also similar to his Great Dragon Fire Technique, except with a tiger instead of a dragon. Suyaki no Jutsu (素焼の術, Fired Pottery Technique): Sora creates powerful flames inside the giant oven created by his Lightning technique (the 'Sixteen Pillar Bind'), cooking the opponent until they are burned. It's used together with his Earth technique (the 'Sticky Earth Drop') to harden the mud covering the enemy's body and subsequently immobilizing them. Sora uses this against Spirit of Rain. Endan (炎弾, Flame Bullet): Sora simply shoots a flame bullet at the enemy. This allows the enemy to be stricken unaware, allowing the flame bullet to burn them up completely. It is also possible to shoot out a series of flame bullets. Hōenka (Flame Flower): Sora jumps in the air and shoots three giant bullets of fire that come down like giant meteors. Gōen Rasengan (豪炎螺旋丸, Strong Flame Spiraling Sphere): Sora's variation of the Rasengan. Sora creates a normal Rasengan, then ignites it with a Fire. causing it to turn black and be surrounded with a ring of flames. He then hits the opponent, causing a blazing maelstrom of fire, reducing the victim to ashes. Flame of the Feather Clone: Sora manipulates his Feather Clone to release a huge burst of fire at the opponent. Gōryūka no Jutsu (豪龍火の術, Great Dragon Fire Technique): Sora compresses a large amount of fire built up inside his body and changes it into a dragon-shaped fireball. Sora then skillfully manipulates that great fire, and attacks his opponent. Even outside of the attack range, its power and reliability are stressed. The flames have a high temperature, as they can create an updraught which in turn can give rise to thunder clouds. this technique of Sora can fire off several flames in succession. Anyone caught in the technique could potentially be reduced to ashes. Gōkakyū no Jutsu (豪火球の術, Great Fireball Technique): A technique where fire kneaded inside the body is converted into fire, and expelled from the mouth in a massive orb of roaring flame. The scope of the attack is altered by controlling the volume of fire that is mustered. The released flames will engulf the target, and leave a crater on the ground's surface. The fireball is normally blown through a ring made by the thumb and index finger of the user. However, Sora are seen doing this technique without making a ring over his mouth. Zukokku (頭刻苦, Searing Pain): Sora spits out a small fireball that erupts into a giant firestorm after making contact with a surface, causing widespread destruction to the area. Since the flames travel along the ground, and from such a wide area this is a difficult technique to evade. The effect of this technique can be increased greatly by combining it with his Wind technique like 'Pressure Damage', which is strong enough to evaporate water. Kasumi Enbu no Jutsu (霞炎舞の術, Mist Blaze Dance Technique): After performing this, Sora is able to create and blow a flammable gas from their lungs. Once it comes in contact with fire or sparks, the gas ignites into a large fireball. Sora uses this technique in his training. Hōsenka no Jutsu (鳳仙火の術, Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique): This technique creates small fireballs, which are spat out of Sora's mouth, flying wildly in every direction and assaulting the enemy. In addition, the flames are controlled one by one with reiatsu, so avoiding them all is extremely difficult. Sora's Feather Clone can be hid within the flames, creating an unexpected secondary surprise attack. Gōenkyū (轟炎球, Roaring Flame Sphere): Sora exhales a meteor-sized sphere of fire that carries the enemy away and causes a massive explosion on impact. This is much like his 'Great Fireball Technique', but a larger and destructive version. Hibashiri (火走り, Running Fire): Sora create jets of fire that can be manipulated into several forms (so far, rings of fire that runs on the ground or a circle of fire flying through the air) before striking the target. Sora can also be used in combination with his Divine Wind to create a tornado of flames, or with his Godly Wind from the Mountains to release a massive inferno. Small Fire Stream: Sora releases a small short ranged stream of flame at the opponent, causing them to collapse. Hiendan (飛炎弾, Soaring Flame Bullet): Sora exhales a stronger yet shorter version of his Great Fireball Technique. Fire Storm Rasengan: Sora creates a Rasengan where his Feather Clone uses a 'Great Fireball Technique' on it and Sora slams the fire covered Rasengan on the opponent that causes a fiery blast. Zanpakutō Kuraizora (暗闇の空, Sky of Darkness) Kuraizora's spirit takes the form of one women and one men. But Sora only see the male spirit when he was trained by him and never see the female one. The male one is wearing a black kimono and a red flame shoots out from his left eye. When Sora is enter his inner world for the first time to talk to his brother inside him and make a condition. After he enter his inner world is look like checkerboard pattern in different places. He saw his 7 guardian spirits inside and he notice the pale-skinned, blue-eyed girl, with black hair in uneven twintails (possibly because one tail was burned); the right lock of her hair is shorter than her left. She bears two scars on her midriff; she wields an arm cannon and a zanpakutō. A blue flame shoots out from her left eye. Her clothes consist of a string bikini top under a black jacket. The jacket has a white stripe running along the length of each of her sleeves and has a white star design on the front (left side) and back. She also wears a pair of tight-fitting shorts, gloves, and black knee-high boots. The female spirit is calm and clever. like her male counterpart. She suddenly told Sora that he need to show he's abilities by defeating her first before he able to meet his brother. However, she's impressed in their battle and suddenly Shirō appears and told his brother that Sora is become powerful than him. Shirō wishes that he wants to "take the opportunity" sometimes and Sora forgives him. *Shikai: It's Shikai command is "Combine" (組み合わせる, Kumiawaseru) his two zanpakutō became as one, which is more as an extra long sword than most Zanpakutō. At a length between 6 and 8 feet, Sora wields his zanpakutōwith terrific precision and great strength. Shikai Special Ability: Kuraizora's requires great strength. Sora has this because of his incredible reiatsu and 7 Spirits energy inside him. Otherwise wielding such a lengthy blad would be extraordinarily difficult. Kuraizora allows Sora to combine and control Fire and Darkness. Also it had many special abilities. Ensatsu Kokuryūha (邪王炎殺黒龍波, Dragon of the Darkness Flame): Sora uses his shikai and creating a dragon. The dragon can be controlled. Initially, it damaged opponent horribly, and it composed entirely of black, demonic flames, it completely consumes all it devours. Essentially, it sends its targets to oblivion as a result. '''Ensatsu Ken (邪王炎殺剣, Sword of the Darkness Flame): He successfully used it against the female zanpakutō spirit when Sora's enter his inner world. He learn this by his male zanpakutō spirit when he was trained by him. In that training, Sora first channeled the flames of the Dragon into his sword. In the second try, Sora created a sword purely from the darkness flame. '''Black Dragon Wave: Sora is able to release multiple dakrness flame dragons, which results in massive amounts of destruction. His first and last time using this move was in the second movie against his twin brother Shirō. This is arguably Sora's most powerful attack. 7 Kurogane Guardian Spirit They are different to others spirits. Because instead of being a spirit inside of a zanpakutō. They are sealed inside Sora's body. However, Sora is the last heir of the Kurogane family, which had a ability to control the 5 elements and seal an objects, living beings, reiatsu, along with a wide variety of other things within another object. Sora when he was younger then, he was able control the five elements. (fire, metal, wind, earth, water) Sora has a seal on his back. It is used to control his reiatsu from going wild, it suppresses the power of the user to the limitations of what he can control. The only time Sora's get mad upon seeing his wife's dead body which broke the seal and reveals that he has the power of the 7 Kurogane elemental guardian spirits. Sora has the spirit of the past 7 Kurogane Guardians living in his body. Each Spirit has a special ability and power that Sora masters if that Spirit acknowledges him. Sora is also able to summon more than one spirit simultaneously, creating various combinations. To summon a spirit Sora has to chant the name of the spirit. He usually performs this by calling their names. Seven Spirits Combination Special Abilities *'Shikigami' (式紙, Paper Animator) :Sora use a paper that can be mentally controlled, transformed, made to move and levitate, and the paper becomes almost impervious to both fire and physical damage. This is one of his favorite technique when he was young. Sora was able to create several kinds of attacks using the Shikigami such as: :#Paper Crane - Sora creates an origami crane that can fly towards an enemy and then explode. :#Fuyo Sword - A technique that allows Sora to transform a spiral of paper covering his wooden sword into a strong katana. The katana, although made of paper, cannot be damaged because of how much of his reiatsu is imbedded in the paper. :#Cyclone Paper Dance - A technique that uses swirling paper strips to wrap around an object. Or in case of the next attack, people. :#Kamienbu - A variation of the Cyclone Paper Dance that wraps a person up like a mummy. :#Nuno Zarashin - A technique that creates large spirals of paper which generate a strong enough wind to deflect nearly any projectile. :#Thousand Cranes - Kagami his lover at that time, made Sora a thousand origami cranes before he left for a battle with Shirō. Each crane can fly of its own accord and is as strong as several of his normal ones, Sora planned on using this as his final attack, after he use his 5 element abilities. :#Rokka Sen - A technique where Sora folds up 6 differently shaped origami pieces and flinging them at his foe, where they then embed themselves. *'Shikigami Kooni' Before Sora is able to creates a shikigami papers. He had a unique ability when he was young. He can create a shikigami summoning spirit using his reiatsu and can create and control any number of these small reiatsu spirits using small leaves and release it to attack, but Sora always use them, in households whenever he and his older twin brother Shirō is going outside to practice. However, these spirits don't appear to be particularly smart. *'Hyaku Shikigami' This is Sora's favoured technique which creates countless Shikigami Kooni, that he can then use to surround an opponent and attack them from all directions at once. *'Shikigami Kyojin' Sora can summoned a giant Shikigamis and command it to destroy the opponents. Sora use this when he was in Hueco mundo. When he was battling against